ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS1E3 Everybody Talks About the Weather
Plot In the country, police chase a Pyronite alien. He flies away but crashes in front of the sheriff. The police put him out with a fire hose and he blows up the fire truck. A police car hits him and he turns into a human boy, Alan Albright. In a cold room, Sheriff Mason interrogates Alan. He insists that he hasn't been starting any fires, which have been appearing all over town. The Sheriff takes a Plumbers' badge from Alan, despite Alan's protests, and leaves him in the room. The badge starts to flash. In Kevin's car, Kevin's badge flashes. A map appears with a flashing dot. Ben thinks that it is a badge locator and thinks that the flashing badge is Max. Kevin speeds to the location of the flashing badge. Alan tries to use his powers, but it is too cold. He manages to melt his handcuffs and escape. He turns into a Pyronite and flies away. The team arrives at the site of the blinking light. Gwen finds a hole in the side of the building. They go in and find Alan's Plumbers' badge. Outside, Alan runs from police. An officer finds him and they surround him. He attacks the police, sending them flying. He is horrified. Gwen stops him from approaching Mason. Ben turns into Jetray, a flying ray-like alien. Alan attacks Jetray. Jetray and Alan fight. Alan flies away and Jetray follows. Alan and Jetray fight in midair. Jetray knocks him down with neuroshock blasts, but Alan recovers. Jetray hits him again and he crashes. Jetray lands and turns into Ben. Ben asks Alan about Max, but Alan has no idea what Ben is talking about. The police arrive and think that Ben is Alan's accomplice. Ben and Alan run. The police chase Kevin's car, which is speeding in the cornfield. They think that Alan and Ben are inside. When they are not, the police give Kevin a ticket, which he disregards. Ben and Alan talk about being aliens. Alan says that his powers showed up a couple of weeks ago and turns back into a human. Alan says that his dad was a Plumber and Ben give him his badge. Gwen realizes that Max has nothing to do with this and Kevin says that Plumbers give their kids badges to keep them from getting arrested for intergalactic trespassing. He tells Gwen that part-alien humans are common and that she is one, getting her powers from Max. She denies this. Ben says that he doesn't think that Alan has been setting the fires and Gwen and Kevin arrive. Ben draws a diagram of the cornfield in the dirt, revealing crop circles. Gwen says that the pattern looks like a circuit board. The four climb on energy platforms to look at the fields. There is a circuit board pattern in them. Gwen thinks that the valley is a machine. Ben sees flashing lights in the field and the four go to investigate. Strange men in suits are using machines to carve circuit boards. He powers up the circuits and a giant tower sprouts from the ground. It causes clouds to appear and it begins snowing. It starts to get really cold. Ben realizes that the tower is a weather machine. The police arrive and Sheriff Mason blames Alan of building the machine. Kevin absorbs an officer's gun. The men shoot the police, freezing them. Gwen throws up a shield. Ben turns into Swampfire. Swampfire attacks the men, as do Kevin, Gwen, Alan, and Mason. Swampfire pulls one of their helmets off, revealing a DNAlien. Swampfire defeats the DNAlien. He theorizes that DNAliens need cold weather. A DNAlien freezes Swampfire, Gwen, Kevin, and the remaining police. Alan is unable to be frozen. Several DNAliens gang up on him. Swampfire breaks free and controls the nearby cornstalks, grabbing the DNAliens and dropping them. Swampfire shows Alan how to use a rock to fly and he defeats the remaining DNAliens. Swampfire topples the weather tower, destroying it and returning the weather to normal. Alan frees all of the people the DNAliens froze. Ben tells Mason that Alan defeated the aliens by himself. Ben asks Alan to join his team, but Mason says that Alan will be helping him. Impact *Ben transforms into Jetray for the first time *Alan and the DNAlien weather towers are introduced Jetray.PNG|Jetray|link=Jetray Characters Characters *Sheriff Mason *Alan Albright *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Officer Wells Villains *DNAliens Aliens *Jetray *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc Category:Alien Debuts